Zamasu
Zamasu (in Japanese: ザマス), alternatively spelt as Zamas in the manga, is the main antagonist in the "Future" Trunks Arc of Dragon Ball Super. There are two different timeline versions of him working together to kill all of the mortals in the multiverse - Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Zamasu was formerly the North Kaio of Universe 10 and the apprentice of Gowasu, the Kaioshin of Universe 10. He believes that mortals are too dim-witted to learn from their mistakes, and that his fellow gods are morally reprehensible for allowing these kinds of creatures to flourish around the multiverse, devoiding it of beauty and peace. He was voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki in the Japanese dub, who also voiced Mizuki, and James Marsters in the Funimation English dub, who also played Spike and Lord Piccolo in Dragon Ball Evolution. Personality Main Timeline Zamasu While a man who cares for the development and prosperity of the universe, the present Zamasu often questioned the worth of lesser beings, not trusting in their ability to handle conflict, as they were prone to commence war in a repeated cycle. He also did not agree with how the Kais would not be more directly involved in mortals' actions, like the Gods of Destruction. Despite this, he acknowledged his lack of personal experience and was willing to diligently listen to his teacher Gowasu's words. To which, he was a humble, ordinary, deferential, and level-headed man with just goals, as Gowasu noted by how well-balanced he would brew tea, implying that he was a just and honorable man. In battle, he is shown to be a very calm, regular, and methodical fighter, carefully perceiving his opponent's attack style and seamlessly countering in a fluid manner. However, after meeting Goku, his views radically changed, and his distrustful and questionable nature towards mortals only grew. Annoyed at Goku's enthusiastic and carefree attitude and lack of respect, his distaste for the gods not quelling the dangerous and destructive nature of mortals evolved to a radicalism-level. Shocked at how a mortal like Goku could gain a power rivaling gods (or even obtain such power to begin with) and so recklessly challenge one, Zamasu came to sternly believe that mortals by nature are an evil. Future Zamasu However, the future version of Zamasu has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of humans and of the Saiyans as "mere mortals" who are inferior to him. Similar to his partner, Goku Black (an alternate Zamasu who stole Goku's body), he has a sadistic, merciless, and unpleasant goal of ridding the entire universe of mortals in the name of "justice", believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". Future Zamasu also seems to have a deep hatred for Goku, as he considers killing him as his main goal and something only he should do (a trait his past counterpart is slowly developing). While battling Goku and Future Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Also, Future Zamasu refers to his immortal body as befitting for him. The stark constrast between Future Zamasu and Goku Black is that, despite both of them despise humanity and believed in their twisted sense of justice, Future Zamasu is obsessed with his own immortality and often showing his misanthropic, bordering on sociopathic and egotistical attitude with long speeches. He is fully confident that his immortality will be a great help towards his power, whereas Black is more focusing on fighting for a thirst of power and scoffed at immortality. Fusion Zamasu Retaining his arrogance and narcissism of both Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Fusion Zamasu arguably shares more personality and traits of Future Zamasu instead of Black. Upon his fusion, Zamasu declared himself to be a full embodiment of justice and beauty, desiring worship and revere from mortals as well as declaring himself to be the most powerful god of them all. He started repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority, frequently using the terms connected to divine and holy elements, such as "divine", "judgement" and "absolution" and even named his techniques with those terms. However, the true nature of Fusion Zamasu was interiorly unstable, and according to Gowasu, it was due to Zamasu's own obession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. It was soon shown during the climax when Zamasu was scarred in half-side of his face and had to mutate himself with the light of Justice, showing his body with one side normal and another side rotten and monstrous. This is a crucial evidence indicating that the fusion between the immortal (Shinjin) body of Future Zamasu and the mortal (Saiyan) body of Goku Black was in fact extremely unstable, both exteriorly and interiorly. Upon his mutation, Fusion Zamasu turned more maniacal and unhinged, prone to furious outbursts. During his attack against Vegito, Zamasu became less calm and more sadistic, having himself reduced into nothing but a savage and narcissist who started to scream in agony and babblied about the prefection of his own godhood, thus ironically becoming as violent and destructive as the "hateful", "violent" and "destuctive" humanity he wanted to destroy in order to achieve his own utopia. Even before he was physically destroyed, Zamasu cried in despair and was still drowned in his obsession of his so-called sence of justice, claiming it was for the greater good of the universe. Infinite Zamasu After turning into his bodiless form, Zamasu ultimately became a purely sadistic savage that roamed across the entire multiverse and cackling insanely above the sky, destroying everything in sight and attempted to become one with justice and order itself, finally showing Zamasu's true nature as nothing but a hypocritical, sadistic, insane and openly violent monster. However, he is still capable of showing fear, as he reacts in horror to Future Zen-Oh about to erase him and screams as he is erased. History Main Timeline Goku first encounters Zamasu chronologically when he, Beerus and Whis go to see him and his master, Gowasu. Goku spars with Zamasu and defeats him. He offers his hand to Zamasu, but the latter refuses. Zamasu's defeat at Goku's hands would only further his hatred of mortals. Zamasu later suggests to Gowasu that they wipe out the primitive and violent humans on Planet Babari. Gowasu, however, states that only Gods of Destruction can carry out that act. Gowasu then uses the Time Ring to allow him and Zamasu to travel to the future of Babari. He also gives Zamasu an earring that makes him a Kaioshin, as apprentices cannot go. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting them to the future of Babari, where the planet's natives are fighting each other. This only serves to further Zamasu's belief that mortals are all bad. A Babari attacks the two, but Zamasu slices it in half, against Gowasu's wishes. Returning to the future, Zamasu returns the earring Gowasu loaned him and debates his master on whether they can learn from mortals. The Future Zamasu later appears in Future Trunks's timeline, wearing a green earring instead of a pair of orange ones, giving him the rank of Supreme Kai. Zamasu stopped Goku Black from using his Kamehameha, reminding Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku. He then engages Goku in combat along with Goku Black. Future Trunks aids Goku in his fight, Goku fought Black and Trunks fought Zamasu. Goku is overpowered by Goku Black and Trunks manages to stab Zamasu but his wound healed (due to having an immortal body). He then holds down both Goku and Trunks so that Black's Kamehameha blast can hit them. With Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta defeated by the duo, the Resistance saves them and then the three of them flee to the past. Goku Black is angered but Zamasu then says that they will return. Back in the present timeline, Present day Zamasu gets Gowasu some tea. Gowasu is watching the fight between Goku and Hit on GodTube. Zamasu sees the Super Dragon Balls on the monitor and asks Gowasu what they are. When he got his answer he became interested in the wish orbs. He then arrives in Zuno's place in Universe 7 and asks him about the Super Dragon Ball's and Son Goku. Zamasu later tries to kill Gowasu and steal his time ring, but his attempt is foiled by the arrival of Goku, Beerus, Whis and the Universe 7 Kaioshin. Whis then reveals Zamasu's true plan to Gowasu. Zamasu then attempts to attack Goku, but his attack is blocked by Beerus, who disintegrates him. However, this does not put an end to Future Zamasu, who is still working with Black in the future. When Goku, Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma traveled to the future, he and Black detected the former three's ki and went to confront them. There, Black revealed his origins to the Saiyans and two battle them, forcing Goku Vegeta and Bulma to retreat while Trunks holds the two Kaioshin off. Goku and his friends later return, having learned the Mafuba technique to contain Zamasu. However, Goku Black distracts Goku and Vegeta with his newfound power, forcing Trunks to learn the technique in just a few minutes. To buy time for Trunks to practice the technique, Bulma attempts to distract Zamasu by seducing him. However, Zamasu is not amused, and quickly casts Bulma aside. Before Zamasu can kill Bulma, Trunks and Mai arrive, and Trunks uses the Mafuba to seal Zamasu in a pot. However, the three then realize Bulma forgot the seal to place on the pot, allowing Zamasu to break free. Sensing something wrong with Zamasu's energy, Goku Black goes to see what's going wrong. After Zamasu tells him that they underestimated the true power of humans, the two fuse into Fusion Zamasu, with Zamasu proclaiming himself to be the most powerful god. Fusion Zamasu summons a halo and begins launching energy blasts randomly. In order to defeat Goku and Vegeta, Zamasu creates a large energy sphere and launches it at the two Saiyans. However, Goku launches it back at him, resulting in half his face becoming horribly disfigured. As the battle goes on, Fusion Zamasu's body starts to become horribly unstable as a result of both Goku Black's mortality and Zamasu's immortality contradicting each other, as well as Zamasu's undying hatred for mortals and the contradictions of the gods. In order to defeat Fusion Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Initially, they fight Fusion Zamasu evenly, though Zamasu appears to gain the upper hand when he knocks Vegito onto the ground and charges at him with an energy blade. However, Vegito summons an energy blade of his own and impales Zamasu through his chest, informing him that he's not immortal because his body is fused with Son Goku's. Zamasu responds by telling him that he has repurposed Goku's and the god's sins for a greater purpose. Zamasu then frees himself and inflates his body to give him more power. Though Vegito appears to gain the upper hand, the time limit on the Potara earrings Goku and Vegeta used wears off early because of the energy Vegito used, resulting in them unfusing. However, Future Trunks arrives wielding his sword, which now having an energy blade, and fights Zamasu. Eventually, using the energy gathered from the people of Earth to charge up his sword. Goku and Vegeta also give Future Trunks their energy, to provide him with the boost he needs defeat Fusion Zamasu. Trunks then stabs Fusion Zamasu with his massive energy sword and cuts him in half, resulting in the end of both Goku Black and Zamasu. Or so they thought. Zamasu took the opportunity to shed his body. His essence then enveloped the Earth and began assimilating the entire universe in order to become order and justice itself. Goku, Trunks and Vegeta attempted to stop Zamasu using a Kamehameha, Galick Gun and Final Flash respectively, but to no avail. Zamasu's faces in the sky then began firing lasers at the Earth, killing all life on the planet save for the heroes, who were protected by a dome created by the Kais and began to invade the present timeline. However, while searching for a Senzu bean, Goku came across the button Zen'O had given him to summon him at any time. Goku then used the button to summon the Zen'O of Future Trunks's universe. Goku directed Zen'O to Zamasu, who had rapidly overtaken the multiverse and even began to affect Goku's timeline. Zen'O then used his power to destroy the entire multiverse, wiping out Zamasu once and for all while Zamasu could do nothing but scream in insane horror as he is erased. Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Bulma and Future Mai then returned to Goku's timeline. In order to be with their friends again, Trunks and Mai traveled to a timeline where Zamasu and Goku Black had not yet attacked to warn the Beerus of that timeline about Zamasu. Original Timeline The original Zamasu managed to kill Gowasu and steal a Time Ring, allowing him go to an alternate future, kill the Gowasu there and team up with his alternate counterpart. Prior to this, Zamasu used the Time Ring to travel to when the Super Dragon Balls were usable, and wish to switch bodies with Goku. This Zamasu would later come to be known as Goku Black. Goku Black then traveled to Future Zamasu's timeline, killed the Gowasu there, and teamed up with Future Zamasu. They then used the Time Rings to travel to when the Super Dragon Balls were usable and used them to give Future Zamasu an immortal body. With their newfound power, the duo exterminated all of the Gods in Future Trunks's timeline and destroyed the Super Dragon Balls so they could never be used to undo their actions. Powers and Abilities Zamasu is a fighting prodigy and by far the most powerful Kai that ever lived. According to Goku, Zamasu's power far surpasses the power of Universe 7's Kaioshin and happens to be superior to the former Kaioshins who were killed/absorbed by Majin Buu, though he is not as strong as Super Saiyan 2 Goku post-training with Whis. His future counterpart can fight on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku when he is at full power, as well as stand his ground against Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. Zamasu also share a similar ki signature with his partner in crime, Goku Black, although Black happens to be superior in strength. Fusion Zamasu's power is infinitely higher than that of Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks' full power combined. His power is stated to have no end by Gowasu, meaning that if Zeno-Sama had not destroyed him, he would have grown in power indefinitely until he surpassed all the Gods and Angels. He can break all the bones in Goku and Vegeta's arms just by catching their fists and crushing them slightly, and he effortlessly breaks Future Trunks' sword in two. It took Goku's most powerful Kamehameha ever (resulting in his arms being broken) to actually cause some damage to his face, after which an angry Zamasu simply broke his leg with another crush of his hand. Goku using Kaioken was able to knock him to the Earth and shatter his Halo, although he broke his other leg as a result, after which Zamasu grew enraged and increased his power far beyond what he had been using before. Mutated Fusion Zamasu is powerful enough to fight equally with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, who fights him all-out. He eventually increases his size and while it comes at the cost of his speed, it buffs his power even higher than before. Zamasu's non-corporeal form is so powerful that he can absorb the entire Universe and possibly all other Universes beyond, and even begin to break into the Present Timeline, however even he is no match for Zeno-Sama, who uses his ultimate attack to wipe him out for good. Techniques God Split Cutter One of Zamasu's most notable attacks. Zamasu creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a powerful Ki Blade that can be fired or used to block attacks. Instantaneous Movement Like the other Kais, Zamasu can travel anywhere he desires. Including other universes. Fusion Zamasu's techniques Barrier of Light Zamasu combines both two sources of his power and a halo of light appears behind his back. Wall of Light Fusion Zamasu creates a huge purple entity from pure Ki, resembling a monstrous bird. Despite its ethereal nature, the entity appears to be its own being, as it roars occasionally. It can both attack and protect. Anything that touches it will be eliminated; knocked out. Lightning of Absolution Fusion Zamasu fires purple bolts of lightning from either his Ring or Wall of Light. Blades of Judgement From his Barrier of Light on his back, Fusion Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If any of the blades hit the ground, they will burst in a destructive explosion. Holy Wrath Fusion Zamasu's ultimate attack; It is Zamasu creating a small sun-like energy sphere in his hand and then throws it at his opponent, expanding it into a huge energy ball. It is used in a similar fashion as Broly's Omega Blaster. Trivia *Zamasu is very similar to the Christian Devil: as he is formerly a servant of a god who became evil because of his desires considered wrong by his master, later becoming jealous of humans, angry at his master, developing a superiority complex over his vast beauty and morality, and eventually forces others to worship him. *Zamasu shares many similarities with Demon God Demigra from ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse. ''Both have pointed ears, wear green earrings, are prideful and adament in their divine superiorty over mortals and other gods, attempt to wipe out the Multiverse, and serve as foes to Future Trunks among other DB heroes. *Zamasu is also very similar to Zeref Dragneel since both are immortal and both question the acts of humanity. *Zamasu is the first and (so far) only Kai to turn evil. *Zamasu (As Goku Black) is the third villain in the series to kill Goku, after Piccolo and Cell. However, Zamasu is the first villain to have intentionally killed Goku, whereas the previous two deaths were due to Goku being willing to sacrifice himself to save Earth. *Zamasu's main way of fighting is using an Energy Blade. *Future Zamasu and Goku Black have the highest body count in the series. Being responsible for the deaths of Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, Present and Future Gowasu, Future Bulma, all the gods in the multiverse, and nearly every mortal in the multiverse. Category:Genocidal Category:Deities Category:Fighter Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Possessor Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Energy Beings Category:Servant of Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Cataclysm Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Supremacists Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Noncorporeal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mutilators Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Omnipotents Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Usurper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Death Gods Category:Multi-beings Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Hybrids